


Skin Peel

by Mab (Mab_Browne)



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, Gen, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-26
Updated: 2009-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-03 18:38:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mab_Browne/pseuds/Mab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Susan has bad dreams about Talia.  Drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skin Peel

Talia spits out hateful words, taunts her (it's a dream, Susan knows it's a dream) but in her mind Susan hears Talia screaming, pleading for help, raging against how cold it is, how claustrophobic; begging to be set free. So Susan leaps forward to grapple with Talia, tearing at the pale cold skin to peel away that lying doppelganger surface (it's a dream). But there's always a new skin, with a new mouth to mock Susan, and nails that claw Susan's skin to leave red welts. So many skins, and she can still hear Talia screaming. (Such a terrible dream...)


End file.
